Helping stop the nightmares
by Agent of Once upon a tardis
Summary: A short arrow family one shot. Team arrow centric, I really suck at summaries but the story is better, I own nothing. Prompts welcome :) enjoy


Purely a friendship fic, no slash around 3x07 except Thea already knows everything and they still live in the queen mansion

It was just another normal night at the foundry. Oliver had gone out to meet Thea and Diggle was home with Lila and Sara. Felicity was still typing away at the computer and Roy had fallen asleep on the cot. Felicity heard a groan come from the cot and saw Roy thrashing around in his bed. Felicity scurried over to the cot we fast as her heels would allow her and she crouched down next to the distressed boy.

"Roy wake up, it's just a dream. You are safe and fine" she pleads gently, as she shakes him. Roy shoots up in the bed, drenched in sweat and looking around panicked.

"Shh, your fine. Just a bad dream" Felicity says calmly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Roy takes a few shaky breaths before he appears calmer.

"Sorry" Roy mumbles running his hands over his face

"You have nothing to be sorry for, do you want to talk about what your dream was about?" She asks but Roy shakes his head vigorously.

"Ok you don't have to, you can talk to me when you are ready" Felicity says with concern in her eyes "why don't you try to go back to sleep"

"I don't think I can" Roy sighs

"Try for me ok?" Felicity says

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep" Roy asks softly

"Of course" she says and climbs onto the bed and lets his head fall into her lap. She gently runs her fingers through his hair and hums softly. Felicity continues to hum until she hears Roy's breathing even out and his eyelids flutter closed. Felicity yawns and knows she should head home herself but doesn't have the heart to move and risk waking her finally peaceful friend. Soon enough Felicity is asleep too. Oliver came down later that night to go out patrolling and saw his two friends. Smiling to himself he grabbed two blankets, putting on around Roy and one around Felcity's shoulders. Oliver then goes and starts typing on the computer, trying to find some bad guys to stop but began to yawn himself. Usually Oliver was pretty good at ignoring what his body was telling him but just sitting there, Oliver felt the weariness sink in. Soon enough Oliver had nodded off. The next morning Diggle came down the stairs and saw the state of his team and sighed. When did everyone decide it was ok to stop taking care of themselves. Diggle goes and gently shakes Oliver first who is instantly awake and alert before seeing it was just Diggle.

"Come on I'm taking you home, help me get the two of them to the car." Diggle says

"I'm fine Diggle, besides I have stuff to get done tonight…" Oliver starts

"Oliver it's 8 o'clock in the morning" Diggle says. Oliver looks around disoriented

"When did that happen" he wonders scratching his head

"Are you gonna help me get Roy and Felicity home or not?" Diggle questions. It takes Oliver a couple seconds but he nods and goes to wake Roy.

"Roy, wake up, Diggle and I are gonna take you home" Oliver says as he gently lifts the boy to a sitting position so Diggle can lift Felicity from where she sat.

"What's going on?" Roy says stumbling

"Nothing we are taking you home to get some real sleep" Oliver replies helping the still half asleep Roy up the stairs. Felicity stirs in Diggle's arms.

"What's going on" Felicity mumbles

"Nothing, go back to sleep" Diggle says softly

"Kay" she says and snuggles her head in Diggle's chest causing him to laugh lightly. Diggle puts Felicity in the back and Oliver helps Roy in the other side, buckling them both in.

"Just go to my house, they can sleep there" Oliver tells Diggle as he climbs in the passenger seat, knowing Diggle wouldn't let him drive. Oliver sighs as he settles into the seat and Diggle starts the drive to the queen mansion. Diggle looks over at Oliver whose eyes are closed but knows Oliver isn't sleeping yet.

"Were you planning on going out there by yourself last night" Diggle questions

"Hm?" Oliver grumbles without opening his eyes

"You heard me Oliver" Diggle replies. Oliver sighs and turns it head toward Diggle, slowly opening his eyes.

" I was originally planning on going patrolling with Roy but when I saw him sleeping, I didn't have the heart to wake him so yeah I guess I was" Oliver replies, his eyes struggling to stay open

"Oliver you can barely stay awake know and I found you passed out at the desk this morning, did you really think it was a good idea for you to go out patrolling" Diggle asks frustrated. However once he finishes his rant he sees that Oliver's head is resting on the window and his breathing even. Diggle just shakes his head. A little while later Diggle pulls up the queens driveway. He turns off the engine and gently shakes Oliver who jumps in his seat instantly awake

"What" Oliver says looking around remembering he was in the car " that was fast" he says rubbing his eyes

"That's cause you fell asleep again" Diggle chuckles

"No I didn't" Oliver argues as he gets out of the car and opens Roy's door

"Whatever you say Oliver" Diggle replies and lifts Felicity out of the car.

"Come on Roy" Oliver says shaking the younger. Roy slowly opens his eyes, blinking a few times

"whats goin on" Roy slurs

"We are at my house, you are gonna sleep in an actual bed" Oliver says helping Roy to his feet and towards the house.

"Take Felicity up to my room and just put her to bed in there" Oliver tells Diggle who gives him a look before going.

"THEA" Oliver yells as restrained as he can hoping not to wake Felicity or Roy anymore than they already where. She comes clambering down the stairs to see the half asleep Roy being supported by her brother

"What's going on" Thea asks putting her hand on Roy's forehead thinking he was sick

"He's not sick just tired. He's been having nightmare so he hasn't been sleeping. It seems like he sleeps better with someone around him so I brought him home" Oliver explains. Thea just shakes her head

"I'll take care of him" she says throwing Roy's arm over her shoulder and began taking him up the stairs

"you should get some sleep yourself you look like crap" she says before continuing upstairs. Oliver settles himself onto the couch and turns on the tv when Diggle comes in and sits next to him

"Felicity?" Oliver questions

" In your bed sound asleep." Diggle responds " Know are you going to go back to bed or not" he asks

"Not tired anymore, let's just watch some TV." Oliver responds. Even though Diggle doesn't believe Oliver for a second but he knows it would be counter productive for him to argue. Diggle sat watching tv with him. Every couple minutes Oliver's eyes would close and his head would drop but as soon as his head would drop Oliver would blink awake and act like it never happened. After about fifteens minutes of this act repeated Oliver's head finally dropped and stayed down. Diggle sits there for a second to make sure he isn't going to wake up again. Then he gently pushes Oliver's torso down and placing his head on the pillow and lifting his legs onto the couch and putting a blanket over him. Diggle turned the tv down a little but remained there. About an hour and a half later Felicity came padding into the living room

"What the.." She started but Diggle shushes her and pushes her out of the room.

"What happened?" Felicity asks groggily

"You, Roy, and Oliver were all asleep in the foundry when I showed up. Oliver and I brought everyone here, I took you upstairs, Thea took Roy and Oliver tried to not sleep for around 20 minutes before his body caved as well." Diggle replies. Felicity smiles

"You can go home if you want Digg, I'll stay until they both wake up." She says

"Oh no, I intend to have a talking to both Roy and Oliver when they wake up" he says shaking his head

"Well I'm starving, let's see if they have any food in this place" Felicity says. She and Diggle begin to make breakfast when Roy stumbles into the kitchen.

"How the hell did I end up here" he asks leaning on the doorframe

"Oliver and I brought the two of you here when I found all three of you asleep at the foundry. How did you sleep?" Diggle responds

"Pretty good for once, no more nightmares" Roy admits then looks at Felicity "Sorry for falling asleep on you" he says sheepishly

"Nothing to apologize for, happy to help you sleep" she replies setting a plate of pancakes down "Know eat". Roy starts to object but his stomach rumbling makes him realize how hungry he is and he smiles thankfully

"I guess Thea was tired too, she is still sleeping" he says in-between mouthfuls and Diggle just rolls his eyes

"What am I gonna do with all of you" he asks flipping some the pancakes

"Are you cooking?" A voice comes from the other doorway to reveal that Oliver had woken up from his nap as well

"It's what you are supposed to do in a kitchen Oliver" Felicity replies sarcastically. Oliver thinks for a second

"I honestly could not tell you the last time this kitchen was actually used" he says shaking his head before sitting down next to Roy.

"Oh Felicity I forgot to tell you" Diggle says "Oliver was planning on going out last night by himself" Felicity gives Oliver a look as he gently bangs his head repeatedly on the table

"Thanks Diggle" Oliver says sarcastically

"No problem" he replies, setting a plate of pancakes in front of Oliver

"If you wanted to go patrolling, you could have just woken me up" Roy says earning him a glaring look from everyone in the room.

"Fine then, never mind" Roy grumbles and Felicity notices Oliver isn't eating

"Eat!" She says sitting down with her own pancakes

"I'm not.." Oliver starts to say but Felciity give him that look and he reluctantly picks up his fork and starts eating. Oliver didn't realize how hungry he was and began shoveling food into his mounth, causing Felicity and Diggle to smile. Soon the room was comfortably silent as they all ate peacefully.

"Did you cook?" A sleepy voiced Thea asks from the doorway

"See!" Oliver says and everyone laughs


End file.
